Kagome's side of the Well
by Smrt333
Summary: Kagome invites Inuyasha to join her when she returns to presesntday Tokyo. Inuyasha has never seen Tokyo, formally, so Kagome gives him a tour, but Kagome's real intent is to keep him company.
1. The Invitation and Blank Looks

I must say that I don't own or have rights to Inuyasha. 

And this is my first piece of fan fiction, so go easy on the criticism.

The characters might seem out of character so don't blame me if they start to act abnormally. 

There are some major plot twists in this chapter because I didn't know what other way to open it up. I might explore the ignored plots later and come up with a story with that or maybe I'll incorporate the small stories into 1 big story deal. You never know.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The gang was resting by a small clearing near Kaede's village since there was nothing else to do. Everything had become silent since the demons suddenly stopped attacking villages and people as if the Shikon no Tama no longer mattered or existed. It was calm, too calm.

"Something is wrong here but I can't quite put my finer on it." Kagome said thinking out loud.

"You're right lady Kagome" Miroku responded "And I agree, there is never an extended period of peace when the Shikon Jewel shards are still out there waiting to be found. The demons could be preparing for something, but what?"

Everyone in the group was in deep thought about the situation, that is, everyone except for Inuyasha who has decided to go sit by a stream by himself. Kagome decided to walk over and talk to Inuyasha for a while. 

"Kagome, you know better than to bother Inuyasha when he wants to be alone" Sango stressed

"Well, he looks lonely and needs someone to talk to or at least be with him."  

"But you really should leave him alone." Sango insisted "It's his personal 'thinking/alone' time." making air quotes.

"I know Inuyasha might act like he doesn't want to be around us, but sometimes when I look at him..." she trailed off allowing Shippo to jump in

"You have feelings of love towards him?" Shippo interrupted

"NO!" Kagome turned a bright shade of red and turned her head away so no one could see her face. She continued when her blushing toned down "It just looks like he just needs someone to talk to him, always sitting alone and all."

"Riiiiiiiiight" they responded

Kagome just left it at that walked over to Inuyasha

"Walk with caution" yelled Sango

"What do you want? And why are you walking that way?" Inuyasha said as Kagome approached

"Now is that how you normally greet someone when you talk to them?" Kagome asked       

"No, I'm just saying, why did you walk like that when you came over, you afraid of me or something?"

"No" she told Inuyasha as she threw a glare at Sango who was snickering at Kagome.  

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked trying to strike up a conversation and to take her mind off at what had just happened. "Is anything troubling you?" 

After a moment of silence, Inuyasha finally said something "I just miss you whenever you have to go back to your time."

This response shocked her "_Wait a second, did he just say that he misses me? That was unexpected._"

"Inuyasha, I want you to come with me to my time. Since you seem to miss me every time I go back, I'll take you with me this once if it will make you feel better."

Inuyasha just nodded

"_A nod.__ A good sign, I guess that means he agrees. I thought that he would refuse the invitation, but he accepted. Wow this is the first time Inuyasha agreed to do something with just me. Why has Inuyasha suddenly changed and what made him change? Was it me, just coming over to talk him? _"

A hand on Kagome's shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts

"Come on, let's go"   

"Alright. Just let me explain to them" gesturing to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo "and we will be on our way, okay?"

She walked back to the others who were watching the whole thing, though they were unable to decide what had happened. 

"So, was I right, did he want you to leave him alone?" Sango inquired

"No you weren't right. I'll be leaving now." was all Kagome had to say

They watched Kagome as she started to walk away soon to be joined by Inuyasha. They just gasped, shocked at the fact of the two walking away together.

"Where does she think she is going with Inuyasha" Sango wondered "I am going to ask them what is going on."

She was stopped when Miroku reached out and grabbed her arm

"_I would have never thought I would have to tell Sango to do this, but...._" 

"Sango"

"Yes Miroku?"

"I believe it is best for you to stay out of their business."

"Why should I?" Sango says while trying to escape Miroku's grip "I need to know what's happening."

"You don't need to know every little thing that happens between Kagome and Inuyasha. Also because their business is theirs and you shouldn't be prying into it. Another thing, as a friend of Kagome, you should know better then to bother her and respect her actions/decisions."

She understood this and sat back down

Shippo mentally gasped. "_Sango is doing something wrong and Miroku is telling her to behave. And Inuyasha and Kagome walk together to who knows where. Either it's just me, or the whole world has just been turned upside down._"  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Poor Shippo, he has been left out of the loop. 

So, what do you think so far?

Remember, work in progress.

Any R is a welcomed R.


	2. Troubles Upon Arrival

Okay sorry for the really long wait. Projects are the dreaded enemy of the fanfic writer. So is school. 

I don't own Inuyasha

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha and Kagome had reached to the well and just before they were going to jump in, Kagome asked once again:

"Are you sure you are ready to go?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM READY!! There shouldn't be anything on the other side that I can't handle." (A/N: a little cocky aren't we)

"Alright then" _I warned you_ Kagome thought.

They jumped into the well. The usual warping effect happened as they passed through time and the tunnel. And they came out with a bright flash to hear voices from above.

"Grandpa, I don't really think you need to do that, It didn't work last time. In fact it _never_ works" Sota said.

"Nonsense Sota. This will work, I have looked through some scrolls and found out that I was missing a certain ingredient, sake" he said confidently.

"But you always used sake"

"Well, this is special sake, and IT.....WILL....WORK!"

With a shout he threw the "special" sake into the well to completely drenched Kagome and Inuyasha below.

"GRANDPA!!" Kagome shouted.

"See, I told you it would work" 

"HEY!! What do you think you're doing you baka?!!"

"Oh, no. I've not just brought back Kagome; there is now a demon with her." (How he knows? I don't).

"Kagome, get out of there immediately!!"

Before finishing his sentence, Inuyasha had already jumped out with Kagome. Inuyasha jumped out so quickly that Grandpa was instantaneously terrified seeing a red object jump out of the well with Kagome.

"AH! Stay away from me!!" 

Grandpa started to dig into his pocket for some spell scrolls and the scrolls fell out of his pocket and were scattered all over the ground. He quickly scrambled for them and randomly picked one up.

"Stay back! I know how to use this!!"

"Not if you are trying to get rid of a rabid mutant demon fish."

"Huh?"

Kagome's grandpa turned the scroll over to see that it was indeed a spell to keep rabid mutant demon fish away. "Oh, no". He scrambled on the ground again, attempting to find the correct spell scroll.

"Grandpa, don't worry. Inuyasha won't hurt you."  Kagome said

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already" Inuyasha replied.

"_Oh, typical Inuyasha_" Kagome thought.

Once the entire drama had subsided, Inuyasha jumped into the nearest tree while everyone else went inside.

"Kagome, how could you bring him back here?" Grandpa asked

"He just needed some time away from everything about the past, so I brought him here with me to make him feel better" was Kagome's response.

"Kagome, what a nice thing for you to do" her mom said from the kitchen "Especially for someone you really care for and love".

"I don't love him!"

"But you two look so nice together" Sota said making kissy faces.

"I'll get you for that!"

"Why should I? It's the truth."

Kagome then started to chase Sota, while he was laughing the whole time. They ran around the living room and almost broke a lamp, but it landed on the couch.

"Phew, that was close that is my favorite lamp" sighed Kagome's mom.

Then, they ran up the stairs and Sota locked himself up in his room.

"Sota! Open the door!"

"Kagome, aren't you a little old to still be chasing your brother around? And another thing, take a bath, you're all sticky from sake" 

"Alright, Ill get you later Sota, just you wait." 

Then Kagome went into the bathroom and started to undress. (G remember. no further than this).

"Stupid Sota."

Just then she saw Inuyasha staring at her from the tree just outside the bathroom window. It was the same stare that Inuyasha had given her once before when she was taking a swim in the river.  

"INUYASHA! You pervert! SIT BOY!"

He fell face first into the dirt below, kicking up quite a dust cloud.

"Serves you right!" said Kagome and slammed the window down in the process.

A long time passed before Kagome finally finished her bath. She went outside to see Inuyasha back up in the tree with dirt all over him. It stuck to him pretty well with the sake in his kimono.

"Inuyasha, get yourself clean so we can go out already."

"NO! After what you did, why should I listen to you?!"

"Look I'm sorry for doing that, but you need to come down and get cleaned up."

"Make me!!"

Kagome was about to say the "sit" command, but she got a better idea. A sly grin came up and she went behind her house.

"Huh? What could she be up to?"

Kagome came back with a hose in her hand and aimed it at Inuyasha. He didn't know what it was so he didn't know what to expect.

"What are you d-" before he could finish, Kagome unleashed the water from the hose and soaked Inuyasha. The water was powerful and knocked Inuyasha out of the tree and the water continued to rinse him clean. Once she finished, Inuyasha got up feeling defeated.

"There, now you don't have to take a bath, just dry out your clothes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alright, an awkward place for a chapter to end, but this wasn't my original story plan, it was much simpler. I just added events to make this story longer.

Okay question to the reviewers, should I use names to the side instead of "she said, he said"? Or is it easy enough for you to follow or you don't notice? 

Thanks to Oni Arashi once again for reviewing, sorry for the wait.


	3. Shopping & Shivering

 I had writer's block for a while, but now I know what I'm going to write something. It might not be the best something, but it's something.

This chapter is really short because this is new material, I haven't figured out anything to this point.

I don't own Inuyasha or have rights to the show.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha dried his clothes by hanging them out to dry on Kagome's clothes line. At the time, he had to wear sheets until the kimono dried out. Unfortunately, by the time the clothing had dried, the sun had already sunk below the horizon and it was getting dark.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said "You stay here, and I'll go out and buy some clothes for you."

"Why? Don't I already look fine in my kimono?"

"Of course you look fine in your regular clothing; you just need something to wear so that you could blend into the crowd and not draw attention to yourself."

"Alright, I understand. You do know more than I do here because this is your time and you know the customs."

"_What am I saying_?" Inuyasha thought

"Thanks for the compliment Inuyasha."

"Feh, don't get used to getting them." 

With a sigh, Kagome shook her head went out to buy the clothes. Inuyasha once again sat in his favorite tree (tallest) in Kagome's yard. She went to several stores to look for guy clothes when she forgot to find out his clothing size. She mostly estimated the size of each article of clothing until she reached undergarments. 

"Uh_, I think I better find boxers since most guys like to wear these things and they need to be uh, big. This is so awkward; I've never had to go out to buy clothes for a guy before." _Kagome thought.

She gathered all the purchased clothing and tried to get back home. Getting home wasn't as easy as it usually was; the streets were filled with people who were out to have a good time. Though it was normal to have people in the streets, Kagome thought she saw a demon out of the corner of her eye in the crowd. 

"It's probably another person dressing up as something." Kagome said and went home.

She found Inuyasha sleeping in the tree, with the sheets still wrapped around him.

"He looks so peaceful, sleeping in the tree. I shouldn't disturb him." Kagome said to herself

She put his clothes away in her room and got ready for dinner. Her mom had made sukiyaki that night. Considering that Kagome had eaten nothing but ramen most of the time while in feudal Japan, she gratefully dug in, giving everyone a sight to see.

"Kagome are you feeling alright? By the way you are gobbling down that food; it looks as if you haven't eaten in days." Kagome's grandfather said.

"No *gulp* it has just been a long time since I last had sukiyaki. Especially when it's this good, thanks mom*gulp*."    

"Well, I do make good food. Kagome, where is your friend? Isn't he hungry?" Kagome's mom asked

"No, I'm sure he isn't hungry, *gulp* he's sleeping."

"Okay Kagome, just eat your dinner _slowly _and get ready for bed."

Kagome finished her food and was getting into her nightgown in the bathroom. Before she started to undress, she looked out the window to see if Inuyasha was there and pulled the curtains closed. Then she got ready for bed. It was several minutes before everyone else was ready to sleep, and Kagome's mom came up to check on her. Kagome was still slightly awake when her mom came up.

"Don't forget to bundle up tonight, it's going to be a cold one."

"Alright mom" Kagome mumbled in her sleepy state.

As soon as her mom closed the door, she remembered that Inuyasha was still outside. 

She was about to go out her room to get Inuyasha from the tree outside when she heard a knocking outside of her window. She opened the windows to let in a very cold and shivering Inuyasha into her room.

"What-t-t-t  t-t-took  y-y-y-a?" Inuyasha asked through clicking teeth.

"Um, I was about to come out to get you, when you started knocking on my window." 

"Well, n-n-next-t  t-time, c-c-could you c-c-come a litt-ttle earlier?"

"Sure, sorry I left you out there for a long time."

"It doesn't matter, as long as you don't do it next time alright?"

"Yeah"

Inuyasha slept on the floor while Kagome slept in her bed. It was a peaceful night of sleep for the both of them, but later in the night; Inuyasha crawled into Kagome's bed. Kagome was slightly disturbed when she saw Inuyasha in bed with her, but she realized it was only because he was cold and snuggled closer to him. In Kagome's drowsy state, she didn't know what she was doing, just getting closer to the one other person she loved. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Short, but I will make up for it somehow. Please review


	4. Preperations Conclude

This is a new intro for this chapter only

When we last joined Inuyasha and Kagome, they were sleeping together. You know something bad is going to happen when they wake up.

I don't own Inuyasha

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a peaceful night of sleep that is, until morning came around.

"Kagome, time to wake up dear." Her mom said from the other side of the door. She opened it up to find Kagome sleeping with her friend.

"AHHHHH!!!" her mom shouted before she fainted.

"What's all the ruckus?" Kagome's grandfather asked. Then he saw the same sight her mom saw "Kagome!!"

Then Sota came around. "I told you they were in love with each other."

"Now is not the time Sota" Kagome's grandfather said. He walked over to shake Kagome awake. "Kagome, wake up NOW!!"

Kagome finally woke up. Groggily she said "What's going on? Why is everyone in my room?" She turned to see Inuyasha next to her. She shrieked, got off the bed and yelled the "SIT!!" command.

Inuyasha fell through the bed and onto the ground, jostling him awake.

"Hey! What's going on?! And what'd you do that for?!"

"YOU HENTAI, GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND WAIT FOR ME OUTSIDE!!"

"What's your problem?!"

"OUT!!"

Inuyasha went out reluctantly still wearing his sheets. Meanwhile inside Kagome was trying to sort out the trouble. She and Sota carried their mom onto the couch to rest until she woke up. Kagome, her grandfather, and Sota sat at the kitchen dining table as they waited for an explanation.

"Kagome explain yourself." her grandfather ordered.

"Well, last night it was cold you understand and I decided to let him in for warmth."

"Let him in from outside, how could you let him sleep out there?"

"After Inuyasha and I go here, we had a little argument, and he decided to sit in the tree. While I went out shopping, he fell asleep in the tree and I forgot about him until mom reminded me." 

"Oh, that explains everything." her grandfather said

"But you still have one more thing to explain dear." Kagome's mom said walking into the kitchen, "How'd he get into your bed? And did anything happen that night?"

"He must have crawled into my bed for more warmth and I was barely aware he was there. I doubt that anything would have happened last night because even though he is arrogant, hot-headed, and short tempered, he knows the limits."

"I'll take you word for it."

Kagome got ready for the morning and the days tour when she remembered Inuyasha, outside, wearing almost nothing. She went out to look for him and heard him talk to her from above.

"Hey, you finished being your bitchy self yet?"

"Grr, SIT BOY!!" Inuyasha fell face first into the grass, fortunately not getting as dirty as he did if he fell into the dirt. "Come inside Inuyasha, it's time to get dressed. Inuyasha followed her inside, grumbling as he did so. He was lead into the bathroom and his clothes were laid out for him.

"You do know how to put these on don't you?"

"Yeah, it resembles what I wear, but what's this?" Inuyasha asked holding up the boxers.

"Uh" Kagome said blushing "That goes on before you put on your pants."

"Alright"

Kagome walked out of the bathroom allowing Inuyasha to dress. He walked out some time later wearing a red, long sleeved shirt, and blue jeans. Kagome looked Inuyasha from the feet up and saw the boxers hanging on his head. Kagome tried to stifle her laughing, but was unsuccessful, she laughed so hard she was rolling around on the ground.

"What, what's so funny? I wore everything like you told me to."

"The....boxers" Kagome got out between breaths.

"Yeah, what about them? I put them on before I put on my pants."

"No, you're supposed to put them on before you put on your pants between your legs."

"Oh" Inuyasha said and went back into the bathroom to change once again. He came out with everything in order and was ready to go.

"Okay, let's go." Kagome said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Oh hold on a second." Kagome grabbed a hat from her bag and put it on Inuyasha's head.

"What's this?"

"It's a hat. It'll cover your ears since people aren't used to seeing a demon walk down the roads with them."

"Anything else?"

"I have to establish some rules before we leave; First of all, you can't carry Tetsusaiga with you in the streets*, the police won't allow weapons in the public. Second, don't go off on your own, it's a really big city and you could easily get lost in the crowds, so stay with me. Final thing, don't go slashing _anything_; it wouldn't be appreciated by anyone to see a dangerous being randomly slashing things and possibly slash them to bits. 

"Is that all?" Inuyasha asked really irritated

"Yep, that's all. Hey, how about we go to Shibuya Station, it's one of the most popular hangouts in Tokyo."

"Sure, wherever you want to go, I _have_ to go along."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yay, final delay while I find out about Shibuya Station

Review and thanks  


	5. More Trouble

Alright, so right now, I have lost all creativity in this story. I'm going to end it in 3 chapters, but it was fine for the first four, wouldn't you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the show, or the crew and w/e else is worth mentioning.

Chapter 5

"Why are people staring at us?" 

"I don't know. Usually they wouldn't mind seeing weird people dressed up and walking down the street." responded Kagome

"You calling me weird?" Inuyasha asked giving her the eye. (the dreaded eye)

"Of course not. Hey look, we're almost there." Kagome said pointing ahead of her to a big building that read "Shibuya Station".

"Great, so it's a train station. What's so special about it?" (he can read too ya know)

"I told you already, at least I think I did, it is a hangout spot."

"What is a hangout?"

"It is a place where you just stand around and talk."

"And the point of standing around would be....?"

"IT IS WHAT YOU DO!" she yelled. "Look, a pachinko parlor, let's go." Kagome said ecstatically pulling Inuyasha with her. Her sudden change in behavior was sorta creeping him out.

In the pachinko parlor it was noisy, really, really, noisy. There were already several people at the machines playing. It was bright from overhead lighting and had an industrial atmosphere from the "unfinished ceiling" look. Kagome led Inuyasha through the machines and found two open machines in the back.

"_Here, no one can see us._" Kagome thought "Okay, this is how you play the game; you insert the money and just twist the knob right here. I'll show you."

Kagome inserted her money into the machine for Inuyasha and small silver ball bearings fell into the tray. The ball bearings were loaded into the machine and Kagome twisted the knob, when she let go, the ball went through the machine and the slot machine like interface was activated. There was a match and Kagome won ten ball bearings.

"You got it?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle it from here."

Everything was going well, Kagome was playing her game while Inuyasha was playing his. She planned on playing for a couple of minutes, but when you are at a pachinko parlor, you play loner than expected; and they played for a good three hours.

"I'M OUT OF BALLS! Kagome, could I get some more money?"

"Yeah, sure" Kagome said hypnotically while paying attention to only her own game. Unknowingly she gave Inuyasha a large amount of money so they would be there for a while.

--------------------

Several hours later

"Out of money. C'mon Inuyasha, let's go."

"Hold on I'm winning"

"Let's go"

"Not yet, I'm winning"

"INUYASHA!"

"I'M WINNING!!"

This little quarrel got some attention from people around them. For Kagome, this was bad because her friends were there.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" asked one of her friends

"_Oh no, they found me._" "Um, I'm just here playing pachinko with my cousin, Inu...uh...Inu....Siguri. His name is Siguri."

"Siguri huh? That's a nice name and he's cute." commented one of Kagome's friends (who happens to be a girl) "Would you like to hangout with us for a while, Siguri?"

Inuyasha turned around from his game. "First of all, I don't know you, second what is it with you people and hanging out?, third my name is not Siguri, it's (muffled)"

Kagome gave a weak laugh with her hand over Inuyasha's mouth. "Of course it's your name, Siguri. He's such a kidder. C'mon let's trade in the little balls for a prize."

They walked up to the counter and presented their ticket to the person behind the counter. Kagome picked out a giant stuffed panda bear.

"Well Siguri and I will be going out to lunch now, see you later." With this, Kagome bolted out the automatic doors.

"But Kagome, it's five.." she wasn't able to get out the last part since Inuyasha and Kagome had left the parlor.

--------------------

"So what was that all about?" Inuyasha asked

"Whoa, it's dark out already?"

"Don't try to change the subject!"

sigh "My friends become a little suspicious when I start to hang around other guys because they want me to go out with Hojo."

"Who's this Hojo?"

"Oh, no one" Kagome blushed and put her hand up to her face to hide the blush.

"Huh?" said Inuyasha while he blinked in a confused way

They walked together through the crowds some more until they came towards the border of a park.

"Check that out over there." Kagome pointed to where something was entering the bushes. "I remember seeing that while I was shopping for your stuff a while ago."

Inuyasha took a quick sniff of the air. When he suddenly went on the ground to sniff for tracks, this got a stare from everyone in the area. Kagome laughed uneasily and tried to get an explanation from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha" she said in a hushed voice "What are you doing? Everyone's starting at us."

"I smell a demon."

"What?! At this era?! Right now?!"

"Demons don't care what era or time it is, as long as there are people to devour."

"Fine. Let's just get into the park and fight it under the cover of darkness, away from the people." Kagome led Inuyasha into the park.   

Siguri was just some random name I made up/picked while writing this.

Please review


	6. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the show, the people, the other stuff I can't mention right now.

Chapter 6

"So, do you know how big it is from the scent Inuyasha?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"I was just wondering."

The park was dark, but it was dimly lit by the lamps. There were couples walking and sitting, being together. They seemed oblivious to the threat of the nearby demon.

"Should we warn them?"

"I don't think they would listen. They'd probably think you were wacko and take you to the mental hospital." 

They wandered further into the park to find the demon hiding in the trees near a small pond. Kagome and Inuyasha went in for a closer look .The demon looked like a mutated cat with green fur and eyes which glowed orange, it was a couple more times larger than Buyo. The cat-like demon dove down from the tree to land in the lap of a couple. The cat let out a yowl and the love birds ran away. Before they could run away, the cat ate up the fear given off by them, and the couple fell to the ground.

"Hey, cat! You leave those humans alone. If you want a fight, fight with a formidable opponent, me." 

The cat demon slowly approached with it's fangs showing. Inuyasha also slowly approached with his claws in the air, ready to strike. They came to within one meter of each other and just stood there, staring. Several seconds passed, and the cat made the first move. It pounced past Inuyasha and ran into the bushes.

"Come back here you sorry excuse for a demon!!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased it through the park. "Kagome, you stay here 'till I get back, this shouldn't take long."

"Uh, huh. I'll be waiting, right here. All alone, in the dark."

"Alright Kagome, you can come, just don't get in the way. Okay?"

The two chased the cat demon once again around the park, frightening those individuals unfortunate enough to be in the area. Their fear came from the demon and Inuyasha's inhuman looks/abilities. None-the-less, their fear was devoured by the cat and they fell. Eventually the cat was cornered near the small pond where it was originally.

"There's no place to run now, so stand still while I destroy you."  

"Heh heh heh, you silly mutt. You can't defeat me!!"

The cat let out a super massive hair ball of from its mouth. Within the ball, it contained the fear from all the people the cat had eaten. It resembled more of the hairball than something scary (but then again giant hair balls _can_ be scary). Inuyasha tried to dodge the wet hair ball, but was struck down with it. He started to howl into the moon as other peoples' worst fear came true, within his eyes. Kagome saw Inuyasha sprawled on the ground, violently twitching from his experience of the other people's fears. Kagome rushed over and started to shake him by the shoulders to reality.

"No, No No!! Get away from me!!"

"Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome. Wake up Inuyasha, you still have to fight. GET UP!!"

Seeing that this was getting her nowhere, Kagome stood Inuyasha against a tree and yelled the "SIT BOY!" command. Inuyasha went face first into the ground and as usual he struggled to get up. When he was finally up, his vision cleared a little and he saw Kagome's blurry image.

"Ka..go..me?" Inuyasha asked slowly, rubbing his eyes to clear them up some more. "It is you."

He slowly got up to once again do battle with the cat. This time, before the cat could unleash another hair ball Inuyasha ran up and struck the demon.

"IRON REAVER, SOUL SEALER!!"

The demon crumbled to pieces and the meat melted off the bones. Kagome was able to detect a Shikon jewel shard embedded within the bones of the cat.

"Why didn't you notice this before?"

Kagome walked to the bone and picked up the shard. "Look at how small it is, almost the size of a grain of sand. I guess it was so small, it was masked by the demon's aura, and I couldn't sense it. Inuyasha you should clean up, we'll go get something to eat afterwards."

Inuyasha did willingly clean himself this time by just jumping into the small pond and cleaning himself off.

Okay, you can probably tell, battle scenes are not my forte.

Please, review

Dos, Dos, Dos


	7. Final Hour

This final chapter brought to you by: Accelerated Drying. Accelerated Drying, drying things in a hurry for you, in a fast paced life.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, the show, the people, the rights, the other stuff

Remember, characters may not be behaving as they usually do.

Chapter 7

Inuyasha and Kagome slowly made their way out of the park. The people affected by the cat demon slowly returned to life. They assumed it was all a dream caused by a late night out and continued with their.....business. Kagome decided to take them to a ramen place since that is what Inuyasha likes the most. As usual Inuyasha would pig out and Kagome would be the one stared at.

"What kind of boyfriend would embarrass his girlfriend like that." said a passer-bier

"A very rude boyfriend, that's what. I'm glad mine at least has the courtesy of eating like a gentleman." answered another

"HEY!!" Kagome yelled, overhearing the conversation "First, he is not my boyfriend, second, he may eat in a rude manner, but I'm sure you don't eat so "fancy" as you say you and others do."

"We're sorry." they said and walked away briskly

"Hey, what happened out there?" Inuyasha asked with his face still buried in the ramen.

"They are just some really bad people who don't know how to mind their own business."

"Thanks for defending me, I guess."

"You're welcome Inuyasha. When you finish we'll continue our tour of Tokyo."

The rest of their late night dinner was eaten in peace. They went to lots of places though most of them stay open after dark. First they would go to a shopping center. Inuyasha was absolutely amazed by all the technology he was immersed in. Things got a bit weird at the toilet display.

"Hey, what's this?" Inuyasha asked pointing to a 9000 series automatic toilet.

"It's a toilet. Um, you do your stuff in there. Um, instead of going in the woods, you would go in here. INUYASHA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

What had happened was Inuyasha had climbed into the toilet, and he was attempting to do stuff.

"Kagome, it's too small for me to go in here and do stuff."

Kagome was trying to keep herself together while she tried to talk to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I don't think you'll need to know about toilets when you return to the feudal era. Now just get out of there and let's go."

They continued to walk once again, through the streets of Tokyo. It would be a waste of time and money to take the train anywhere else. Kagome tried to lead Inuyasha away from the bars and club life; it would be too much to explain on how to have fun in a club atmosphere. But Kagome could not stop what was about to happen next.

"Hey, what's this place? Lin...ger...ie. What is lan...ger..ie Kagome?"

Kagome let out a blush and tried to pull Inuyasha away while explaining to him, "It's something hentai, something Miroku would like. You're not Miroku, are you?"

"Miroku? Something that idiot likes? No way, I am not interested."

"I guess we should be returning home now, eh Inuyasha?"

"Wait, what is that thing over there?" Inuyasha pointed to Tokyo Tower, a copy of the Eiffel Tower.

"That's just Tokyo Tower, nothing special about that place, unless you want to see the sun rise."

Kagome took Inuyasha up with her to the top of the tower. Together they stood, at the observation deck, watching the sun rise. It gave a warm glow and slowly lit up the sky.

"Kagome, this is the best time I have ever had with anyone, thanks for showing me around your era. Kagome? Kagome?"

She had fallen asleep during the time Inuyasha was talking, but she was able to stay up long enough to watch the sun come up. Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and carried her home.

"Oh, Siguri, it's nice of you to bring Kagome home, you didn't do anything to her did you?" asked Kagome's mom

"Other than going out together, there was nothing we did. Would it be alright if I took her to her room."

"Of course you can Siguri, you seem like a nice boy. I wonder why she doesn't speak of you more often?"

"She probably has her reasons."

Siguri (Inuyasha remember) took Kagome to her room and laid her in her bed. He left a brief note before jumping out of the window then back into the well. Kagome woke several hors later to find the note on her desk.

_"Kagome, thanks for the great night out. I've never had someone take the time to spend time with me._

_Inuyasha_

_P.S. Don't tell the others when you get back. They'll think we "changed"."_

Alright, not the best ending in the world, but I had trouble thinking of a good way to do so.

Accelerated Drying: A fake company I decided to make up to explain Inuyasha's clothes drying so fast. 

9000 series automatic toilet: Yep another fake thing.

How was my first story? Review and thanks. Bye now.


End file.
